french_song_contestfandomcom-20200216-history
French Song Contest 08
(Guadeloupe)|supervisor = French ESC|cities = 32|debuting = |returning = |withdrawing = |system = ESC style|winning_entry = |image1 = Sans titre 2.png|caption1 = Slogan : "Let Your Colors Burst"}}Previous edition: French Song Contest #07 Following edition: French Song Contest #09 ---- The eighth edition of the French Song Contest will be hold in Dom-Tom accurately in Guadeloupe following Dom-Tom victory during the sixth edition. Among all Dom-Toms, Guadeloupe has been selected to be the host considering the winner Anna Leone has a Guadeloupean father. All cities which took part in the sixth edition are back after the special edition except , Toulouse is returning after they withdrew in the fifth French Song Contest and appeared as a guest for one edition. is finally still competing after a good result. make his debut also, but gonna compete in semies. An amount of 32 cities are consequently competing this edition, an absolute record for the contest. Two semi-finals of 15 cities occured to determine which 7 cities in each semi-final would join , the host, and the winner of the seventh edition , in the final. 7 cities will qualify for the Grand Final in each semi-final. Trailer The trailer announced the withdrawal of , the comeback of and the debut of (as "basic city") & was a guest city named in the French way « Île Maurice ». Local Selections (NF) By videos * held a Local Selection with videos named Destination Dom-Tom ''containing 5 songs fighting for a place in the eight French Song Contest. The show concluded by the winnning of '''TBA' and the song "TBA" with TBA points. * produced a second edition of The Next Flop, the Local Selection which brought Anna Leone to the victory but with another topic: French-speaking Africa. 7 African countries and one song from DOM-TOM competed to choose which song would represent DOM-TOM in the eighth French Song Contest in Guadeloupe after two semi-finals and one Grand Final. By polls * held a Local Selection called Une chanson pour Avignon. The contest putting 5 songs in competition, concluding by the winning of Seemone and the song "Nightbird' " with 78 points. * putting 5 songs in competition, concluding by the winning of TBA and the song "TBA" with TBA79% of the votes. * held a Local Selection with 6 songs. 2 semi-finals and 1 Grand Final have been necessary to choose the song who gonna represent the South city at the eight French Song Contest. TBA and the song "TBA" take the crown with TBA% of votes. * held a Local Selection called "Rouen's Local Final" putting in competition two singers, Naestro & TAL. After few hours, it's TAL '''who've won with the song "ADN" & TBA% of votes. * held a Local Selection called "France, You Decide" who putting 4 acts in competition. At the end, the poll results have désignated '''TBA and the song "TBA" winner with TBA% of votes. Semi-Finals ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Dead last First Semi-Final Out of the 15 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the fourteen songs competing in this semi-final, TBA are in English and TBA are in French. Second Semi-Final Out of the 14 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the fourteen songs competing in this semi-final, TBA are in English and TBA are in French. Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last 16 cities fought to win the seventh French Song Contest: the seven qualified cities from the first semi-final, the seven from the second semi-final, the host , the previous winner and the guest . Category:Editions